List of record labels starting with D
This is a list of record labels starting with D: D * D and M Recods * D B & R Recording * D Records * D ToX Records * D&B Records * d'Note Entertainment Group, Inc * D-RECORDS * D-Style Records * D-tize Records * D-Town Records * D-Tox Productions * D-Version Records * D.A.B. Music * D.N.G. Entertainment * D.P.Z. Music Productions, Inc. * D.R.P. Records * D.U.G.O.U.T. ENTERTAINMENT * D1 Music * D2B Productions * D3 Entertainment * D=RxT Recordings * Da 'Skreet Records * Da 1 Records * Da Crib Records * Da Yacht Club * Dada Drumming * Daddy House Entertainment * Daddy-O Records * Dae One Records * Daedream Records * Daemon Records * Daffodil Records/Blossom Dearie Music * Dagger Records * Dajazz Records * Dakota Ridge Records * Dakotah Records * Dallas Blues Society Records * Dallas Christian Sound * Dallas Dymondlife Records * Dalloway Records * Daly City Records * DAM Records * Damage Records * Damon Dash Music Group * Damon Records via Wikipedia * Dana Records * Danbla Records * Dance Connection Los Angeles * DANCE ZONE PRODUCTIONS * Dance.com Media, Inc. * Dancing Cat Records * Dancing Ferret Discs * Dancing Man Music * Dandy Records * Danger High Voltage Records * Dangerbird Records * Dangerhouse Records via Wikipedia * Dangerous Entertainment Group * DangerousMindz Entertainment (D.M.E) * Danjerous Recordz * dank disk * Danstar Productions * Daptone Records * Darach Recordings * Darc Brothas Entertainment * DARC Records * Daredevil Music Group * Dargason Music * DARIAN Entertainment * Daring Records * Dark Age Productions * Dark Alliance Records * Dark Beloved Cloud * Dark Bird Records * Dark City Music * Dark Duck Records * Dark Records * Dark Seeds * Dark Star Records * Dark Stream Records * Dark Symphonies * Dark Valley Records * Dark Vision Media * Dark Winter * Dark Wood Recordings * Dark Yoga Records * Darkcyde Entertainment LLC. * Darkghost Records * Darkroom Records * Darkside Instrumentals * Darksilver Records America * DARKSTARZ PRODUCTIONZ * Darksyde Entertainment * Darkwhite Records * Darla Records * Dart Records * Darxide Records * Dash Records, Inc * DataFeedback Recordings * Datawaslost * DAUM Records * Daven Records * Davenport Records * David McComber Music * Davis Entertainment Records * Dawg Boi Records * Dawn Records via Wikipedia * Day 51 Records * Day By Day Entertainment * Day For Night * Day Old Records * day records * Day Star Records * DaySleeper Records * DaySpring Records via Wikipedia * Daywind * dazed/x-mix * DB Musik Ent * DBK Works * DBO Records * DBR Music Productions * DCD Records * DCide Records * DDP Music * De Joux Musique * De Luxe Records via Wikipedia * De-U Records * Dead Animal Wreckordz * Dead Beat Records * Dead Canary Records * dead ceo * Dead Homies * Dead Medium * Dead Ninja Records * DEAD PLANET Records * Dead Presidents Entertainment * Dead Reckoning * Dead Salesman Records * Dead Soul Records * Dead Tank Distribution * Dead Teenager Records * Dead Turtle Recordings * Dead77 Records * deadaliverecords * DeadEye Records * Deadly Productions Records * Deadly Systems * Deadly When Exposed Records,L.L.C * DeafCat Records * Deafinit Records * Dealin Records * Deary Me Records * Deasel Music * Death Grip Records * Death Rattle Records * Death Ready Records * Death Row Records * The Death Scene * Death Squad Productions * Death Strikes the Man Records * Death-Star Records * Deathbomb Arc * DeathGrip Productions * DeathStar Records * Deathwish Incorporated * Debonaire Records, Inc. * Debut Records via Wikipedia * Decel Records * December's Ghost Records * Decepticonz Recordz * Deceptive Vision Records * Decisive Sound Records * Declare Music * Decomposition * Decon * Dedicated Records via Wikipedia * Dedicated Wreckers * Dedication Records * DeeBarr Productions * Deeboz Muzik * DeeP Chocolate Productions * Deep Concentration Recordings * Deep Eddy Records * Deep Elm Records * Deep End Records * Deep Haven Music * Deep Listening * Deep Rush Records * Deep Secret Records * Deep Shag Records * Deep Six Records * Deep Sky Music * Deep South Records * Deep Space Media * Deep Space Records * Deep Transportation * Deep4Life Recordings * Deepbeat/suicide records * Deepchord * Deeper Soul Recordings * Deepfield Records * Deepfunk Records * DeepThinka Records * Deerpath Music * Def American via Wikipedia * Def Jam Recordings * Def Mute Records * Def Soul * Def Valley Ent. * Defective Records * Defend Music Inc. * Definitive Jux * DefKat Music * Deftone Records * Defyant Records * Deja Blues * Deja Vu Entertainment LLC * Dejavu Record Company * Del Soul Recordings * Del-Fi Records * DelFuMo Records * Delfunkboy Music * Deliberately Insane Records * Delicate Ear * Delicious Vinyl * Delikatessen Records * Delirium Records * Delmark Records * Delmore Recordings * Delos International * Delphi Tribe Records * delRon Productions * Delta Entertainment Corporation * Delta Groove Productions * Delta Records, Inc * Delta Tone 40 Records * Delusion Records * Deluxe * Deluxe Curl Records * Delvian Records * DEM Recordings * Dem Records * Demagogue Productions * DemiVox Records * Demonbeach Records * Demonic Monkey Wreckords * Demstreet Productions * Demulcent Records * Dengor Music * Denmark Street Records * Denon Records * Denwa Records * Dep't of Records * Department of Dance * Deposition Recordings * Depot Records * Deprogramers Sound * Dept. of Ways & Means * Depth Charge Recordings * Depth Recordings * Derailleur Records * Derby Records via Wikipedia * Dereko Entertainment * Derlie Records * Derrty Entertainment * Desafinado Records * Descanso Music * Desert Brat Entertainment * Desert Eaze Entertainment * Desert Highway Records * Desiccant Records: Do Not Eat! * Desolation House * DeSoto Records * Desperate Attempt Records * desperate diagram * Destination Records * Destined Records * Destined To Be Records * Destiny Music Productions * destro records * Destroyed Umbrella * Destune Records * Det.Und * Detach Records * Detonator Records * Detour Recordings * Detour Records & Films * Detroit Noise * Detroit Rock Media Records * detroitSounds records * Developed Music * Deviant Donut Music * deVICE Records * Devil Doll Records * Devil In The Woods * Devine Records * Devious Girl Records * Devious Semantics * Devotion Records * Devout Artists Recording Group * DFA Records * DGB Records * DGM USA * Dharma Kshetra * Dharma Moon * Dharmapala Records * Diadem Music Group * Dial Records * Dialtone Records * Diamante Music Group * Diamond Cut Productions, Inc. * Diamond Cut Records * Diamond D Records * Diamond Note Records * Diatonis * Dice Records * diediediemond recordings * Dielectric Records * Diesel Groove Records * Diesel Only Records * Diet Strychnine Records * Dieyetribe Records * A Different Drum * Diffusion Records * Digable Records NMA * Diggin Dog Records * Diginet Music * DigiSpace Records * Digital Blends * Digital Brain Music * Digital Cellars * Digital Dexterity Records * Digital Music Products * Digital Musicworks International (DMI) * Digital Sound Labs * Digitalized Records * DigitalVinylRecordings.com * Digitone Records, LLC * DigiTribe Productions * DigiVintage Records Ltd. * Dim Mak Records * Dime Records * Dimension One Recordings & Multimedia * Dimension One Records * Din Din Records * Dingamo Records * Dink Records * Dinoroar Records * Dinosaurio Records * Dionysus Records * DIP Records * Dippy Records * DIRECT HIT RECORDINGS * Direct Music Group * Direction Records * Dirge Music Records * dirigeable records * Dirrty Records * Dirt Records * Dirt Road Records * Dirt Roads Entertainment * Dirtbox Records * Dirtnap Records * Dirty Flo Records * Dirty Money Records, LLC. * Dirty Queen Records * Dirty Red Entertainment * Dirty Route Records Inc. * Dirty South Records * Dirty South Records * Dirty South, Inc. * Dirty Water Records * The Dirtymusicians Group * Dis-Joint / Re-Joint Records * DISASTER Records * Disc'n'DAT Records * Dischord Records * Disconnected Records * Discos MM Records * Discos Taxco via Wikipedia * Discos Toshi * Discovery Records via Wikipedia * Discretion Entertainment * Disctrackted Records * Disgraceland Records * Disgruntled Records * Disharmonic Records * Disintigration Records * Diskatopia Records * Diskosquid Records * Dismal Life Records * Disquietude Records * Distant Music * Distant Planet Records * Distill Records * Distor-ted Records * Distort -O- Sound Records * Distortions Records * Distress Signal Records * District Records * District Sound Recordings * Distro Records * DivaNation Records * Divercity Records * diversion music * Divi Records * Divine 7 Entertainment * Divine Core Records * Divine Entertainment * Divine Mill * Divine Recordings * Divine Unity 1 * Division 13 * Division Tree Records * Division X Records * Divot * Dixie Records * Dixieland Jubilee Records via Wikipedia * Dixieland Records via Wikipedia * Dizzy Lizard Records * Dizzy Records * DJM Records * DKG Music, Inc. * Dknyamf Incorporated * DLB Recordz * DM Records * DME Music Group * DMII Records * DMS12 Music Inc. * dna-productions * DnF Records * Do Da Damn Thing Entertainment * Doc Blues Records * Docile Records * Doctor K Records * Doctsect * dOCUMENTO Records * Dog Lab Records * Dog Tag Entertainment * Dogfingers Recordings * Doggy Style Records * Doggz * Doghouse Records * Dogmachine Records * dogprint * Dogstreet Records * Doilie Records * Doldrum * Dollar Record Records * Dollaz Records, LLC. * Dolo Records * Dolton Records via Wikipedia * Dominant Records * Domination Recordings * Dominican Artist * Domino USA * Domo Anime * Domo Records * Don Giovanni Records * Done Betta Music Group (DBMG) * Doniryeed Records * Doobie Shea Records * Dook Records * Doom Records * Doomzday Entertainment * Door 13 Music * Door Knob Records * Dopamine Records/ Amalagate Records * Dope Fiend Records * Dope House Records Inc. * Dope Lotus Records * Dope Music * Dope Records * Dorian Recordings® * Dorje Records * Dormant Records * Dosco Records * Dosed Recordings * Dot Records via Wikipedia * Double Agent * Double Blind Music * Double Crown Records * Double D Records * Double Deal Brand Records * Double Decker Records * Double Deuce Entertainment * Double Deuce Productions * Double Hard Records * Double Helix Records * Double Kick Records * Double or Nothing Records * Double Platinum Entertainment * Double Platinum Records * Double Rainbow Music & Productions * Double Threat Recordings * Double Trouble Records * Double Zero Records * Double-Time Jazz / Double-Time Records * Doubledown Recordings * DoublEE Records * DoublePlay Records * doubleplusgood * Doubleup Records * Doubling Cube Records * Doubtful Productions * Doug Von Gausig * DoughMain Records * Dove Records * Dovecote Records * DOWN FOR WHATEVER RECORDS * Down Low Music * Down Low Records, Inc * Down South Productions * Down South Productionz Inc * Down Under Records * Downbeat Productions * Downfall Records * Downshift Records * Downtown Sound * Doxology Records * Doxy Records * DPTV Media via CD Universe * dPulse Recordings * Dr Cyclops Records * Dr. McCoy's Self-Help CDs * Dr. Strange Records * Draft Pick Entertainment * Drag City * Dragana Music * Dragon Flight Recordings, LLC * Dragon Street Records, Inc. * Dragstar Records USA * DRC Nashville * Dream Horse Records * Dream Music * Dreambox Media * DreamCaller Productions * Dreamlight Records * DreamMaker Records * Dreamport Records * Dreams By Degrees * Dreamscape Music Group * Dreamscape Records Ltd. * Dreamsea Music * DreamStorm * Dreamsurge Music * DreamTeam Ent. LLC * Dreamtime Records * Dreamvision Records * DreamWorks Records * dren records * Dreyfus Records * DRG Records Inc. * Driftwood * Drill 'Em Out Records * Drimala Records * Drish Records * Drive-In Records * Drive-Thru Records * Droid Behavior * Dronedisco * Drop Bass Network * Dropout Productions * DRT Entertainment * Drug Mouth Records * Drum Dancer Records * Drumdrum Records * Drumkid Records * Drunken Fish Records * Dry Gulch Records * Dry Hump Recordings * Dry River Bed Music * DSBP * DSIR * DSV Records * DTA Records * DTR/Direct-to-Tape Recordings * DTS Records * Dualsix Records * Dualtone Music Group * Dub-Dub Records LLC. * DubbDis.com * Dubcoast Records * Dubphonic Recordings * Dubplanet Records * dubUsound * Duce Family Entertainment * Duck Sauce Records * DuckDown Records * Ducksoup Records * Dudini * Duece-Five Entertainment * Duet Inc/TippyToeToons * Dufour Editions * DUI Records * Dulce Records * Dumb Sheep Music * Dumbcat Recordings * Dun Graduated Records * Duna Records * Dunda Chief Records * Dunhill Records via Wikipedia * Dunjin Groove Recordings * Dunne Roman Records * DuPree Records * Durlach Music * Durney Boy Records * Durty Mick Records * DuRu Records * Dust Recordings * Dust Records * Dust Traxx * Dutch Treat Music * Dutchoven Records * DV8now Records * Dwell Records * DWM Music Company * Dyin' Breed Records * Dying is Deadly * Dying Wish Records * Dynamic Recording * Dynamica via Wikipedia * Dynamo Sound Collective * Dynamophone Records * Dynasty Records * Dynasty Records * Dysgenic Records * Dyspepsidisc * Dystopian Records * DZ/Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.